1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of improving convenience to a kitchen by installing a television in a door of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, in the field of household appliances, multifunctions, that is, providing a variety of functions in one product while achieving a high function for which the product is primarily intended, is always being investigated. Such attempts are the result that the market for household appliances is saturated and thus efforts to provide superior and more convenient products through the continuous development of technologies are always being considered.
According to such tendencies, in the case of a household refrigerator, various functions are being added, i.e., a dispenser for dispensing ice or water is mounted at one side of a door, or the Internet is connected to another side of the door.
Technology, wherein the Internet is connected to a refrigerator, has been expected to contribute to changing a kitchen which has been most devoid of information to a house with an up-to-data information-oriented space. Namely, as the Internet is connected to the refrigerator, various information, such as one for cooking information can be obtained at any time, and information can be continuously exchanged via short distance communication.
However, since such a refrigerator requires high technology in comparison to its effective value, the cost of products is increased. Due to this, there is a limit to use it for a general purpose. Accordingly, new technology is required to obtain various information with the low cost.